1. Related Technical Fields
Related Technical Fields include visual recognition systems, methods, and programs for vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional visual recognition apparatuses take images around a vehicle by cameras mounted on a vehicle, such as an automobile, to assist in the driving of the vehicle (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-127772). When the vehicle reaches an intersection, such a conventional apparatus causes a camera installed on a front part of the vehicle to take images in the right and left directions of the vehicle and then displays the images on a display unit. Therefore, a driver may more easily visually recognize other vehicles traveling at intersections.